Loss Chapter 3
by Saiyan Princess1992
Summary: Hey people! My friend dbz rox is allowing me to update chapter three of Loss since she is too lazy to finish it. XD So make sure to read the first two chapters of loss, and then read this one. So enjoy! :D


Loss

Chapter 3

When Emily opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a long line, well the line was long, but it was about to be her turn. When she walked to the big huge desk, Yemma stared down at her. "So…I see that you have killed yourself. Why did you do that?"

Emily looked down, tears streaming down her face. "A loved one of mine died."

Yemma smiled. "Let me guess…his name is Broly. Am I correct?"

Emily nodded. "Yes."

Yemma smiled again. "You know…Broly wouldn't be happy if he was to find out you did this to yourself."

"…..I know. It…it's just that I can't live without him. I love him."

"Well…I cannot just keep you away from him…so….hmm…." Yemma thought for a second. "Right now, Broly is in HFIL, now of coarse you probably know why since he is your husband."

Emily nodded. "I know. If he is in HFIL, please…let me go to HFIL. I don't care where I am as long as I am with him."

Yemma smiled again. "Well…I don't think that I can get Broly out of HFIL, but…I'm pretty sure I can get you to HFIL."

Now Emily had a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much!"

~A few minutes later~

Emily was being escorted by two men when they finally arrived at a gate. "Here you are." Said one of the men, and that man opened the gate and let her in. When Emily walked into HFIL, she looked around at the surroundings. "Now…where is Broly?" Emily thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Broly was sitting under a tree, thinking when all the sudden, he felt a familiar power level. It was very weak, the kind only a puny human would have. Broly then stood up, looking around. "Is…is that Emily?" Broly asked himself and he began to walk around.

Meanwhile, Emily was walking around, trying to find Broly. Finally, after an hour, Emily sat down under a tree, worn out. "Broly…where are you?" she asked weakly, and she laid down and fell asleep.

Broly searched for a few hours. "Argh! How am I supposed to find Emily? This place is huge!" Broly said to himself, getting more impatient. Finally, Broly gave up. Angrily, he punched a tree, his ki raising rapidly. "GRRRRRR!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!" Broly screamed, his ki sky rocketing like crazy.

Emily woke up to feel the whole ground shaking. She sat up and saw people looking around nervously. One person yelled out, "Broly is going crazy! Get away from here!"

Emily stood up. She had to do something before Broly destroys this whole place. Emily closed her eyes. Usually, Emily wouldn't do this, but she had to do it. Emily then rose from the air slowly and then started heading towards the enormous power level.

Meanwhile, Broly was now in his legendary super saiyan form, sending huge random ki blasts in every direction, not caring what they hit. All the sudden, he finally heard that beautiful gentle voice. "Broly….Please stop!" Broly turned around slowly, and there Emily was, floating in midair. Broly could only stand there, shock written all over his face. Slowly, he ascended upward until he was only centimeters away from Emily. Tears forming in his eyes, with one of his huge hands, he gently touched Emily's face, his hand shaking. Tears streamed down Emily's cheek, her lips trembling.

Finally, Emily couldn't take it any longer. Emily threw herself against him, burying her face within Broly's chest, crying her heart out. Broly wrapped his strong arms around Emily's small body, pulling her even more closer to him, holding her tightly. Broly buried his face into Emily's hair, sobbing. As Broly held her, he powered back down, crying even more, not caring if he was the almighty legendary super saiyan. Emily then said in a shaky voice, "I-I missed you, B-Broly! I-I couldn't stand not having you w-with me, s-so I k-killed myself!"

Broly then pulled away, holding her a few inches away and looked at her, anger in his eyes. "Why would you do a thing like that?!" Broly asked, anger creeping up in his voice. Emily shrunk back. "Broly…I…I just can't live without you. I…I just can't!" Emily cried out. And Emily began sobbing again.

Broly pulled her close to him again, and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry…It…it's just that I'm angry at myself for leaving you like that."

Emily whispered, "It's ok, sweety. We are together now. That's what matters the most." Emily then leaned up and kissed Broly gently on the lips. Broly then pulled Emily more closer to him, his body pressed against his, and began to kiss her even more deeply and roughly. Emily wrapped her arms around Broly's neck, melting in his arms as they kissed passionately. Then Broly growled, "I swear on my life…I'm never going to let you go. Literally. "And then Broly flew off, Emily still in his arms.

That night, Broly was still holding Emily tightly as they both lay down under a tree. Emily looked up at Broly, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Broly looked back, his eyes so soft. Then Emily whispered in Broly's ear, "Je T'aimé." Broly looked down at her. "What does that mean, my love?"

"I love you in French."

Broly then kissed her one more time, and then both went to sleep.

A/N: So…whaddya think? My friend DBZ Rox allowed me to finish the story, so hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
